June 15th
by Twisted-Prodigies
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have had a tradition ever since they met. June 15th has been an important, gift changing day to them. Can this date also be the day love blossoms? AU.


**Twisted Prodigies Presents:**

6月15日幸せ！June 15th

_A SasuSaku AU One-Shot_

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Andrea L. Planells – My co-writer and lost sister. Thank a lot for everything Andy. I love you tons. I don't know what I'd do without you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! This is Nana, from Twisted-Prodigies, bringing you this small one-shot. Reviews would be very much appreciated since this is my first SasuSaku one-shot. Sasuke is a bit OOC, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno had always been good at doing something for a long time. It was really her specialty, and the one thing she was extremely good at. She recognized it herself and if anyone would ask the cherry blossom haired girl, she would answer with just that.<p>

"I'm very good at doing something for a long time."

Sakura had noticeable female features, and made a lot of boys go crazy back in her high school days. She had always been a good student and had been blessed with a nice family and very good friends.

She wasn't rich, so having a part-time job was something that was normal in her daily routine since middle school. Even though she was excellent, she had many, several jobs. It's not like she was fired of anything, but she was interested in experience. Having a job was important to her for the very cause that it might get her into a better college, or get her an even better job than the one she would have in the meantime.

Her longest job was being a maid in a small café. It had been her favourite. She kept it a secret – she was very good at keeping these – to everyone except one person, who found out by himself.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

At first it had been awkward and Sakura had been furious at him, but from the discovery a lasting friendship blossomed and soon Sasuke visiting said café had become part of her daily routine in that time, too. He never said a word, and she was grateful to him.

But that's where Sakura Haruno failed.

She wasn't able to keep that friendship for a long time. Not at all.

From the friendship, love grew for her and once the café was out of the question as a job, her time with Sasuke had been limited to only in school, where he was the most popular basketball player known in school record and she was head of the Honor Society.

He didn't ignore her at all, but she feared that her crush for him would become obvious and he would get tired or annoyed of her, like he did to his fan girls.

She was afraid of losing him.

But unlike the cliché love nobles, where Sasuke becomes the shining knight and he rescues her from her infatuation to take in true love, they became best friends with no other than Naruto Uzumaki.

The loud mouthed blonde had befriended Sasuke when he made it into the basketball team and Sakura when she was made his tutor. The 3 of them got along so well, they were even called 'Team 7', after Naruto's shirt number, around campus. Sakura had been secretly grateful to Naruto. He was the reason Sasuke and Sakura never distanced themselves, and her unique ability was challenged.

'I can keep-up with a one-sided love for a long time. CHA!'

That thought had invaded her mind the whole time. She was a determined young woman, and even though her infatuation was strong, it never really did stop her from dating other men. None of them had the same impact on her like Sasuke did, but she was hopeful that it would change.

* * *

><p>Tradition was another thing she was able to keep and with Sasuke they both had their own tradition.<p>

Every time on summer on the day of July 15th they would exchange gifts.

It wasn't a special day for anyone else but once Sakura had messed up the date of his birthday and gifted him a silver bracelet she had worked all of June to buy. He had been so taken aback at the present and surprised that he bought her a golden bracelet, almost exactly like hers, except hers was styled differently.

Once they found out each other's mistakes they had laughed about it, and for the next 3 years it had become a tradition.

This year wasn't supposed to be any different…for Sasuke at least.

Sakura was planning on using this day to confess her love for him. She knew the risks but she had failed again. She just couldn't keep up with the love and pain she felt inside.

She wanted him to know, she wanted to come clean to him, and she wanted an honest reply from him. If he didn't love her, at least she could move on with her life. If he did…well Sakura might die from the happiness there.

She had worked all May and June to get what she considered was perfect for the raven-haired boy. Even Naruto had helped her choose it, since he found out about her crush when he would accuse of them dating and they both denied it. The way Sakura denied it was different from Sasuke's and that sent him into a detective frenzy until he cracked out the answer from an annoyed pink damsel.

She had bought him the newest Rolex watch that had just recently came out. It was pretty expensive, but she had seen how Sasuke had seen the ads for the watch many time.

"_Do you like that Sasuke-kun?" she asked, curious as to why he stopped in that page all of a sudden._

"_Hmm..?"_

"_Do you like that watch?" she asked once again, patiently._

"_Ahh..Yeah, but I can't afford it and I can simply buy another watch if I want one so bad," he said, calmly, turning the page so he could keep reading his magazine._

Ever since that day she had been determined to work had and buy him the watch he wanted, and so confess her love properly. She had been making sure he didn't buy the watch himself, so the present wouldn't be a waste, and also making sure he wasn't seeing or dating anyone at the time.

He wasn't and everything was going perfectly so far.

Now all that was missing was her to pick up her check for the month, go to the jewelry in the center of town, buy the watch and go over his house.

She was ready.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her boss's office at 12'o clock sharp after knocking. She had been working as a secretary for him and he was very grateful for finding such an efficient young lady.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, you called?" she said, her tone polite.

"Yes Sakura, there seems to be a bit of a problem with your pay check," he explained slowly, looking at her with his one eye.

Kakashi was a business man working for a magazine that the famous Lady Tsunade owned. He wasn't of high rank, but he couldn't really complain. He lived a very comfortable life. His white hair covered one of his eyes, and a scarf covered his mouth and nose. He was from another place, and he still wasn't adjusted to the climate of where they stood now, making him carry a scarf everywhere to prevent catching something he couldn't withstand.

"W-What do you mean by problem?" Sakura chocked out.

'Oh no…not today…not now…'

"There's been a problem with the bank and I won't be able to pay you entirely today. I have most of your salary but not all of it. Don't worry though, I will finish paying you by the end of this week," he replied back calmly, taking an envelope from his desk to hand it over to her while offering a big smile that could be seen even from behind the scarf.

She couldn't fight back and make a scandal out of the situation.

No, that was not how Sakura Haruno acted.

Instead she walked over to him, grabbed the envelope and excused herself out of the room. Once out of the room she had a small seizure attack that only her workmate Karin was able to laugh at.

"What's got you so worked up Pinkie?" asked the redhead, once Sakura had taken a seat on her chair and had banged her head against her desk several times.

"I don't have the money to buy Sasuke a watch! I'm missing about $50-$100 to buy everything I need," she said, making small calculations in her head.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that! I'd lend you some of mine, but I kind of need the money to pay college…If not, I'd give you my money in a heartbeat…with 12% interest."

Sakura giggled at her friend's comment and thanked her for trying to cheer her up. She placed her money on her purse and bid goodbye to everyone as she left the building.

'What do I do now? I don't have enough money for the watch…'

She sighed as she walked down the streets of the city. She didn't really know where she could get the missing money for the gift she wanted to buy. She had saved only enough for her paycheck to settle the difference, but now it wasn't meeting her goal.

She kept walking aimlessly, still heading towards the jewelry until a sign took away her attention.

**YAMANAKA'S BEAUTY SALON**

_WHERE ALL HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL_

WE BUY HAIR

The last line caught her attention and she was hesitant at first, but gradually entered the salon. It looked like one of those classy salons, where only the most expensive merchandise was used. She knew the name Yamanaka well by now, considering they were partners with Tsunade's magazine, and she knew she would be paid well, if her hair made the cut.

She gulped and went over the front desk.

"Ma'am…I'd like to sell my hair…,"Sakura said in a small tone, the thought of having her long pink locks cut off scaring her.

"Oh! Why hello there~! Sell your hair huh…Why you have such a rare hair," the lady said, looking Sakura's hair with interest.

"Thank you," she replied, holding onto her purse more tightly.

Sakura had loved her hair ever since she was little. She got picked on it because of it a few times, but it never really was much. She adored every single little fiber of her hair, and was very careful with it, always. And after finding out that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, she had let it grow all up to her waist.

'This better be worth it…'

"Well," mused the blonde woman in front of her, "I'd say I'd pay you $100 if I cut it by shoulder's length…How that sounds?"

"That sounds perfect!" Sakura said happily, without thinking really.

The lady motioned her to sit on one of the leather chairs of the salon and went around looking for some scissors and some water spray.

Sakura started biting her lip, feeling unsteadiness rise from the bottom of her stomach. Was Sasuke really worth it all? Was she ready say goodbye to her hair all for her high school crush/best friend? She didn't know, really. She had kind of wanted to get a haircut soon, but never cut her hair to shoulder's length. Once the lady has placed herself behind her, she gulped.

"Aww, don't worry doll! I'll leave you with a nice haircut, promised. Plus, you'll look prettier with short hair, you're kind of pale and your face is really thin, so it will fit just nicely," the lady said, giving her a big grin that brought hope to Sakura.

'This is a day for change anyways….It's going to grow, my hair is pretty good at that.'

Sakura nodded and at once the sound of scissor blades snapping was heard around the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran excitedly down the streets to Sasuke's house, her short pink hair bouncing behind her. She had gotten the haircut, got the generous pay and had gone to bought the Rolex watch. She carried a small blue box with her, where Sasuke's present was hidden.<p>

She turned a corner and soon was face to face to the building where Sasuke's apartment laid. She walked in the gates, and said hello to the nice butler who already knew her. His name was Juugo and he was really big and nice. He was also a college kid, like Sakura and Sasuke, but was going under his training since he was studying Tourism and it required him to do all sorts of jobs to satisfy clients. He actually confessed liking the job of butler the most.

Sakura pressed the button of the elevator and tapped her foot patiently as she grew anxious inside.

'_This is it…I'm actually going to do it.'_

**DING!**

Sakura sighed softly and got inside the elevator, hesitantly clicking the button that would lead her to Sasuke's apartment.

She was nervous, anxious, happy, excited, and all in all she was just a turmoil of feelings. She wanted nothing more but to make these feelings stop, but she also wanted nothing more but to tell Sasuke the truth. The outcome was what she was expecting the most, but grabbing the courage to even walk up to him was what was taking up her all mind.

**DONG!**

The elevator doors opened slowly. Sakura gulped and took a slow step outside the elevator. It closed behind her almost immediately, reminding her of that horror movie she saw a few days back with the girls.

'_I'm going to get rejected and then killed my zombie clowns.'_

She walked down the small, elegant hallway to Sasuke's door. Her hands were shaking, her legs seemed that they were going to give out in any moment, and emotions were swirling dangerously inside of her. Everything seemed to disappear as her hand made contact with the door and Sasuke opened the door. Sakura gasped and her face flushed at the scene before her.

There was a girl behind him.

There was a shirtless girl behind him.

There was a very pretty shirtless girl behind him.

Rejection, confusion, sadness, and depression hit her body at once like a big slap on the face.

"Sakura, what are you doing her so early?"

His voice was etched with utter curiosity and surprise. It didn't sound guilty. Not one bit.

"U-Umm…I-I wanted t-to just leave your present! Hahaha, yeah t-that! And w-well..I-I just…HAPPY 15TH OF JUNE!"

Sakura slammed the present into his surprised form, turning around almost immediately to hide the tears that were forming on her face, ignoring Sasuke's small calls. She sprinted towards the open elevator that seemed so welcoming to her. It had arrived and opened its metal doors in the right time. It was like it new from the start what was to come and had arrived when she needed the most. She got in and turned around, her now tear streaked face facing where her high school crush stood.

He noticed her face and something tugged on his heart. Everything around him disappeared around him as he saw Sakura's face and the closing metal doors.

"S-Sakura! WAI-!"

**DING!**

Sakura panted, still looking ahead. Tears were falling from her face, sadness had crept into her heart to stay, and her body was latched with the numbness she hadn't expected to feel. She punched the red, stop button and the elevator screeched to a stop.

Her pants turned into sobs as her body crashed again one of the elevator's wall. She gritted her teeth and gripped her hand until her knuckles turned pale white.

'_Control yourself! He didn't even reject you! You're overreacting!'_

She nodded her head furiously, trying to agree with her thought. Her heart told her otherwise though.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the elevator in shock for a good 5 seconds before he sprinted into it. He pressed the button on it furiously, trying to open it but it just wouldn't budge.<p>

"Uhh…what happened?"

Sasuke sighed and turned around to look at Ino, slightly glaring at her.

"I-I don't know! See why I told you I didn't want to have the photo shoot at my house? Only bad stuff happens when you're around!"

Ino scoffed at Sasuke's cold tone, rolling her eyes.

"You know very well I don't like the other studios! And well, I'm sorry for bothering you with my presence! Baka! I hope Sakura disses you if you still plan to confess to her!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONG!<strong>

A composed Sakura walked out of the elevator. Her mascara was slightly smudged, but not enough to look so bad. Her green eyes were missing that spark, and luckily Juugo was on his lunch break so he wouldn't pester her over it.

She walked quickly out of the building. Her sobs were finally tuning down as she took deep breathes to control her heart so it synched with her mind. She was slightly surprised to how she reacted.

'_I guess I got my hopes up too high.'_

She sighed and shook her head.

'_How am I going to fix this? He'll obviously want an explanation! Damn, I have to control myself. I can't react like that when he introduces me to __**her**__!'_

Sakura pushed the door of the Starbuck's building effortlessly. She knew that something warm might help her gain some feeling back…or some dignity.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order?"

'_At least the lady is nice.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled widely as she took her first sip of her coffee. It was warm and sweet; exactly what she needed. She snuggled to the comfy chair she had decided to sit on and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She felt herself come back to life slowly.<p>

'_Of course I overreacted. Silly Sakura!'_

Her positive side was getting to her, but of course there was always that bad negative part of your brain that seems to nudge you non –stop.

'_He was with another girl! HE __**DOESN'T**__ WANT YOU.'_

Her teeth gritted as she gripped her coffee harder.

'_Shut the hell up.'_

Perfect, now she told her mind to shut up.

'_I'm going insane. Stupid Sasuke…'_

Just when those thoughts were spoken in her brain, no other than Sasuke Uchiha walked into the building. His eyes looked around the small population of people that infested the coffee shop, finally landing on the pink blossom.

Sakura was too busy telling herself that she had gone completely lunatic to even notices the black charcoal eyes that took interest in her existence. She gasped as she noticed a manly figure stand before her. She lifted her head slowly up at him, resting her eyes on his.

"S-Sasuke…W-What are you doing here?"

Sasuke sighed at her confused cuteness. Her red eyes and tear stricken face seemed to cause something on his heart to tick. He could feel that itch on his arms, commanding him to wrap them around her. But instead, he kneeled down in front of her, so they could be at the same height. He gave her a smile. That kind of smile that was dedicated to Sakura, and Sakura only. It baffled her beyond existence, yet caused her heart to throb and quicken its pace.

"Thank you, Sakura. For everything."

Sakura blushed suddenly and looked down at her coffee. She gulped and shook her head.

"N-No Sasuke…I'm sorry for what happened at your apartment. I-I don't know what got into me! I-I…I'm an idiot-"

Her words were cut off short as Sasuke's hands brought a long, black box to her sight. He smirked as she grew quiet and opened it for her. Inside of it, a pink diamond necklace. She gasped as she saw the expensive gift.

"W-Wow…I-It's beautiful…."

"..And for you. Happy 15th of June, Sakura."

"WHAT?"

Sakura gaped at him and then at the necklace. That lasted for a good 5 seconds before her mouth thinned into a line.

"I-I can't accept it Sasuke! It seems expensive!"

"You got me this watch didn't you?"

"Erm…t-that's different. You should give it to your girlfriend better…"

The last words were very hard for her to say, but rang through Sasuke's ears clearly nonetheless.

His reaction was one she didn't expect.

She blinked as he doubled over in laughter in front of her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And it really started to annoy her. It was almost as if he was laughing **at** her.

"STOP LAUGHING IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY OKAY! BUT I MEAN…H-How..How in the world would you even consider me dating Ino-pig?"

She looked at him surprised and her face flushed as her heart sighed in relief.

"B-But..she was half-naked…on your apartment…"

"She's a model. And I'm a soon to be photographer, remember? Plus, she's like a sister to me. We grew up together."

"O-Oh…"

She looked down ashamed. She had caused such commotion over a model.

"Plus…," he took her hand in his, "I'd only want you as my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>BUMP! BUMP!<strong>

"W-What…?"

It was unbelievable. It was unreal. The things that come out of his mouth was considered blasphemy.

"Tch…D-Don't make me repeat it…"

But yet the blush on his face looked real. The warmth from his hand felt real too.

**BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! **

"I-I…I'd love to be your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun."

That wide smile on his face also seemed real.

**BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!**

And the kiss.

The way his lips crashed on her as those words left her mouth, felt real too. His lips moved around hers perfectly, his hands gripping her wrists after he placed her beverage away felt like heaven, and the way both of their hearts beat fast couldn't be interpreted by any instrument.

"Happy 15th of June, Sakura…I love you."

**BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!**

"Happy 15th of June, Sasuke…I love you, too."


End file.
